


It Suits You

by Scribomaniac



Series: The Finn Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Finn x Poe - Freeform, Gryffindor, Hogwarts AU, Love, M/M, Slytherin, Stormpilot, dovie, lovie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribomaniac/pseuds/Scribomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a clumsy moment during breakfast.  Poe may be the reason.  Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Suits You

Finn walked up the stairs towards the Great Hall to meet Poe and Rey for breakfast. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed and looked at all his fellow Slytherins walking along side him. A few of them walked silently, like himself, due to the earliness of the morning, but most others chatted quietly with their group of friends. Looking over his shoulder, he could see what used to be his group. Hux, Phasma, and Ben Solo. He'd been friends with the three of them for the first four years at Hogwarts, but had fallen out with them when he made friends with Poe and Rey from Gryffndor. Ben caught his eye, and Finn quickly looked away. Ben Solo could be a decent mate . . . when he was alone, but whenever he was in the vicinity of the other two, well, he turned in to quite a prick. When the three were together, it was best to just steer clear.

After quickly locating Rey and Poe at the Gryffindor table, Finn walked over and took his seat next to Poe and across from Rey. “Morning,” he greeted with a bright smile.

Rey grunted—ever the hater of mornings—and continued shoveling food into her mouth. Poe, on the other hand, straightened his spine and smile back just as brightly. “Good morning, Finn. I hope you slept well.” His smile turned mischievous and he took a sip of juice from his goblet to hide it.

Finn's cheeks burned hotter than a Dragon's flame, “Oh, you know,” he busied himself with filling his plate with eggs and sausages. Poe knew very well that hadn't slept much last night, just as Finn knew Poe had not slept either, because they'd been keeping each other up by sending enchanted notes to each other until well past a reasonable hour. “Not bad.”

Poe chuckled, and bumped his shoulder into Finn's in a familiar manner. Rey flashed her eyes up at the two boys sitting across from her, saw the way they giggled and smiled at each other, and went back to her breakfast. Finn saw a hint of a smile, though, and knew she thought it was sweet, even if she'd never use that exact word. Shaking his head, he looked back at Poe and asked, “How 'bout yourself?”

“Me? Oh, I didn't sleep well at all,” he shook his head in mock disappointment. “Not at all.”

“Hmm,” Finn hummed around a bite of sausage. “That's a shame. Wonder what kept you up?”

“Yeah, it was strange. These little pieces of paper kept hitting me whenever I tried to close my eyes.”

“Oh, that's the worst,” Finn nodded his head. “Maybe you'll sleep better tonight.”

“I sure hope not.” Poe said softly with a cheeky smile. Although his smile was playful, his eyes conveyed a sincerity that made Finn want to lean over and kiss the living day lights out of him. He didn't though. They weren't there yet. Or, at least, Finn wasn't sure if they were there yet. Or where they were currently.

Instead, he licked his lips and swallowed, his throat all of a sudden dry. “Well,” he started, trying to think of something witty or clever to say, “I, ugh—” he reached for his goblet, hoping to buy himself some time, when his hand slipped and drenched himself with pumpkin juice. “Ah, man!” Finn jumped up, trying to escape the rest of the spill. “Well I guess I won't be wearing a tie today,” he muttered as he began to loosen his green and silver tie.

Rey had her wand out and was using it to clean up the juice. “Don't let Snoke see you without it. He'll give you detention for being out of uniform. No question.”

“I'll have to risk it,” Finn said, sitting back down once the area was clear. “I don't have time to go all the way back down to the Common Room for another one.”

“Here,” Poe said with a shrug, pulling off his own tie. “Wear mine.” He reached over and began tying it around Finn's neck, easily ignoring Finn's fussing. “No one will care if _I'm_ slightly out of uniform.”

“I can't wear this!” Finn exclaimed. He was warmed by the sentiment, though, and looking down at the red and gold colored tie did warm something deep within his belly. “It's yours—”

“No, no, no,” Poe stilled Finn's hands. Biting down on his lower lip in thought, Poe then added, “Keep it. It suits you.”

Finn's movements stilled and he looked at Poe, “Yeah?” He asked, slightly unsure. He'd been feeling out of place in Slytherin for a while now, something both Poe and Rey were aware of, but saying something like that . . . it was, well, it made Finn's heart flutter faster than a hummingbird's wings.

“Yeah.” Poe nodded, completely sure of himself. Finn blushed and looked away, his smile stretching across his cheeks so hard it almost hurt. “Come on,” Poe playfully punched Finn's arm and stood up. “We should get going. Transfiguration's going to start soon.” Poe extended a hand to Finn and he took it. He expected Poe to drop it once he was standing, but he held on. He held Finn's hand all the way to Professor Deitew's class, a fact that kept a smile on Finn's face all day long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, decided to go with an anthology instead of continuing Finn's years through Hogwarts. I think I'll be able to write faster/more easily this way. So that just means more stormpilot! Yay!!! (andmaybejustsomehintsofreylowhoknows)
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
